Harry Potter and His Birthday Present
by Marbear
Summary: Harry gets a brithday present from Dumbledore and it turns out to be a diary similar to Tom Riddle's but only the diary is his Father's!
1. Default Chapter

Please Rank and Review this.

Chapter 1.

"Ding! Ding!" The Weasly's grandfather clock went. Harry , yawning,, opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and saw Ron right on the floor awake.

" 'Morning Ron." Harry said tiredly.

" Good Morning Harry." Ron said yawning.

Ron smelled the air. 

"I smell Mum's cooking." said Ron. 

"It smells good!" said Harry.

"Come on Harry!"

Harry and Ron got out of their beds and raced downstairs into the kitchen. " I won" said Harry. Ron smiled.

"Good Mornin' Harry" Mrs. Weasly said warmingly. She smiled and gave him a hug.

" Happy 15th birthday Harry!" The Weasly's said.

" Thanks everyone!" Harry said politely.

Harry sat down and had the best meal that he's ever had. Hedwig, was at the window holding four packages for Harry. Mrs. Weasly rushed over to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew in straight away. She dropped the packages for Harry on the table and landed on Harry's lap.

" 'Lo Hedwig." Harry said petting her.

Harry opened that packages . One from Hermione, Sirius, Hagrid, and Professor Dumbledore along with his Hogwart's letter. Hedwig still on Harry's lap, fell asleep while Harry kept petting her. Harry and Ron were going to meet Hermione at Platform 9 3/4. 

" Let's got to Diagon Ally Harry!" Ginny said.

Chapter 2.

Hermione was waiting for Ron and Harry out near Platform 9 3/4. Ron and Harry turned the corner and saw Hermione. Ron ran to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the nose. Harry ran right besides Ron but just gave Hermione a hug.

"Ron, are you hiding something from me?" Harry asked.

Ron, blushing, yet smiling. "Yes." Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Hermione and I are dating. Harry smiled.

"What's that Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh. It's a diary Professor Dumbledore gave to me." Harry said.

"Really? On your birthday Harry?" Hermione said under Ron's arm and her arm around his waist.

"Yes." Harry said.

They walked onto the train.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they got ready for the feast. They walked down to the Great Hall and sat in the Gryffindor table. The sorting began for the first years.

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!" said the sorting hat.

After the feast, Harry wasn't watching were he was going (walking through the halls) and he ran into someone. " Ouch!" said Harry. Harry and the someone fell to the ground. Harry looked up and saw a girl with red hair and blue-green eyes. She was pretty Harry thought and she was a 5th year in Gryffindor also just like him.

"Woa!" said the girl. "I'm sorry, Did I hurt you?" 

"No. Did I hurt you?" Asked Harry.

"No. I'm fine thanks." The girl said.

"Do I know you?" asked Harry.

"My name is Mary." She said. " You're Harry Potter right? Hermione and I have been friends for a long time. She's told me all about you and Ron. I'm glad to finally meet you." Mary said.

"It's great to meet you to," said Harry with a smile.

Mary, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all walked to the common room.

Chapter 3.

Harry stayed up late to write in his small black diary from Professor Dumbledore. He wrote:

"Today I ran into a very pretty girl named Mary with red hair and blue-green eyes. I like

like her a lot. I'm going to ask her to be my girl friend."

The diary wrote back.

"Hello Harry. She sounds pretty."

Harry was shocked, Harry wrote:

" Who is this? Tom Riddle?"

*The diary writes back*

"Oh my- No. This is your FATHER Harry!"

Harry eyes widened, he turned the book over and was shocked to find the name 'James Potter'.

"Dad? Can this be you?" he wrote.

*diary*

"Yes. How are you my son?"

Harry wrote:

"Dad! It is you! Bloody Hell! I have so much to tell you!"

*diary*

"Really son?"

Harry yawned,

"Dad, can I write to you in the morning? I'm tired and I'm going to be late for Transfiguration Class if I don't get any sleep."

*diary*

"Sure son. 'Night Harry. I love you."

Harry:

"I love you too Dad!"

-Marbear


	2. Really Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Harry rushed out of bed in the morning and quickly got dress. He had to meet Ron and Hermione downstairs on the hallways outside of the Great Hall. Harry stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, and was running in the halls. As he was running, he wasn't paying attention again. Mary was turning the corner to get to the Great Hall but then, Harry bumped into her again causing her to fall on the ground along with Harry. 

" Ouch!" said Mary.

"Nice to see you again, Harry." She said with a smile trying to pull herself up.

"Err...Sorry Mary. I was in a hurry trying to get to the Great Hall." Harry said helping her to her feet by offering his hand.

"Thanks." she said. "I was on my way there also to meet Hermione. She asked me to meet her there."

"Hey why don't we walk together there." Said Harry blushing.

"Sounds great." Mary said.

As they walked, Harry told Mary about the diary. She looked a little frightened but who wouldn't be. "So it is your dad's diary then? That's so awesome that you have something of your dad's." While walking, Harry saw Malfoy. " Oh perfect." he said. "Malfoy, he's been making fun of me every year because I'm a red head." Mary said. " I like your red hair Mary." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry." she said blushing.

"Well, well, well, Look what Potter has." Said Malfoy. He was holding hands with a girl with black hair and pale blue eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Harry.

"Hello Lea!" said Mary to the girl.

"Hello Mary." said Lea.

"Be on your way, Malfoy." said Harry.

They walked away.

"You know that girl, Mary?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Her name's Lea McGland. She's very nice even though she's in Slytherin." she said.

As they were walking to meet Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall, Harry asked Mary if she would be his girlfriend. Mary of course said yes. Once the caught up with Ron and Hermione, they all sat together in the Gryffindor table. Harry told Ron and Hermione about his father's diary. "Are you sure Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Hermione." said Harry.

"That's wicked Harry!" Ron said.

"Harry , your should go to Dumbledore and ask why He gave that to you." said Mary.

"That's a good idea Mary." Harry said.

Tomorrow, Harry will go to Professor Dumbledore.

A/N: Hope you liked it so far.

-Marbear


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked outside the window where the sun was beaming on him. He sat up and got out of bed. It was early enough to go see Professor Dumbledore and ask him the question why he gave Harry that diary. "If I go now, I won't be late for Breakfast then Transfiguration." he thought. Harry got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. There, he saw Mary reading on the chair in front of the fire. Mary looked up, gave Harry a smile. Harry grinned back and went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where are you going, Harry?" she asked.

"To see Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh. Of course. I remember now." She wispered.

"Why are you up so early Mary?"

"I couldn't sleep very much so I just decided to get a head start on the next homework assignment." Mary let out a yawn.

"Where's Hermione? I figured she'd be doing the same thing as you are, with you." Harry sarcastically said.

"Very funny Harry. For your information, she's still sleeping. Where's Ron?"

"Same." 

Harry looked at the time. "I got to go see Professor Dumbledore now. See you at breakfast Mary." He gave her a little peck on the lips. 

" 'K. See you later Harry."

Harry walked out of the common room.

Meanwhile, Draco was waiting for Lea McGland outside their common room so they could take their morning walk. Lea came down and met him.

"Hey babe."

"Hey yourself , Draco."

"C'mon Lea. Let's go." They walked out of the Slytherin Common Room quietly.

Harry had so much on his mind on what to ask. He turned the corner and bumped into Draco. Draco was holding hands with Lea and for a long time Draco and Harry stared at each other. 

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Draco hissed.

"Er...Hello Lea." Harry said politely. She give a little grin.

"Be on your way Malfoy." Harry stormed out of his way.

Harry finally reached Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked. "Come in." he heard Professor said inside. Harry walked in. "Harry , my boy, what is it?" Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"Errrr.........Professor, I was just curious. Why did you give me my dad's diary?"

There was twinkles in Professor Dumbledore's eyes.

"I had it for a long time since you came to this school, Harry. I've been writing to it for 5 years since you been here. I told your father everything that you did your first, second , third, and fourth year. He really wanted to talk to you. So I told him I'd give the diary to you on your 15th birthday when I thought you were mature enough."

"Well, er.......thanks Professor. I better get moving." 

"Have a good breakfast Harry."

Harry gave Dumbledore a wave and walked out.

Harry entered into the Great Hall and seated himself in the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Hermione and sat next to Mary. "What did Dumbledore have to say, Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time with a lot of curiousity in their eyes. Harry grinned and told Ron,Hermione,and Mary everything that Dumbledore told them.

A/n: Sorry this is kinda boring. But this was all I could think of at the time. Don't worry I have better stuff coming soon in this story. So keep reading. Thanks for reading my story til this point. Oh by the way. Thanks for the reviews. It helped me a lot. so better things are coming soon.


End file.
